A user device, such as a smartphone, can concurrently run several different software applications. For example, a user device can concurrently run a calendar application, a map application, a web-browser application, a music application, etc. Each of the concurrently running applications can have sounds and/or announcements that are to be played in accordance with the operation of the software application. In some cases, the user device may play the sounds via a speaker included with the user device. In the event that the user device is connected to a separate device (e.g., Bluetooth speaker), the separate device may play the sounds associated with the software applications.